In Your Head
by ExposedDesires
Summary: Late at night when all of Konoha is asleep, temptation gets the better of Naruto. He ventures out to meet with someone after recieving a message to get his utmost desires fulfilled. Yaoi oneshot lemon PWP SasuNaru SMUT


**In Your Head**

The fluttering of feathers beating against the still wind outside my window fell on the curvature of my ear, alerting me of its presence. A hawk perched on the sill of my window digging its claws into the wood. I strode over to the window of my apartment to open it realizing that it was carrying a message wrapped around it's scaly leg. Its sharp talons irked me, but when it raised its leg with the message on it, I took it and the hawk flew away soaring up on thermals radiating from the earth. I watched it for a moment admiring the hawk, then turned back to the message, opening the crumpled paper carefully.

_Midnight_, was the only word scrawled on the paper, but I knew what it meant. I knew exactly what it meant. Only a few more hours to go.

---

I decided to be early. I was…eager. These meetings roughly a mile or two outside of Konoha's walls, were something that had become necessary. When the happenings first occurred it was awkward to say the least, and after I felt lonely and abandoned all over again. Though, just as these relayed messages found me…I knew that I couldn't help myself. I had to attend these late night meetings if not only to try to talk some sense into that bastard, then…at least seeing him would make me feel somewhat better. To see him prosper in such a way…maybe…

Slight rustling came from a bush twenty feet ahead of me. I knew it was him alerting me to his presence as he stepped forward in attire that revealed the milky skin of his chest.

"Sasuke…"

It had been a while since our last meeting, but they were all like that. Few and far between so there was less chance at being caught, that and we both knew we were busy with other things.

My heartbeat quickened as he neared, and I tilted my head forward slightly to gaze at him from under short blonde lashes. Our expressions mirrored each other's, impassive.

We continued to stare as he neared sliding against my body, his right hand fingers trailed from the black fabric of my jacket covering my collarbone, over the collar, to cup my jaw bone with his unyielding firm grip. His lips grazed mine. My lips parted and I emitted a soft gasp at the feelings that overwhelmed my senses. It's been a while…

My lips tingled as he teased me barely touching lips grazing them back and forth. He stared deep into my eyes with no emotion present as he did so. A left hand fisted itself in the front of my jacket, and pushed me backward onto a tree. The rough bark dug into my back, but I chose not to feel it. I had no qualms with the idea of what he had planned for me, but I'm sure Sakura-chan would pound the shit out of me if she ever found out that Sasuke and I had been sneaking meetings every once in a while since six months after he decided to train under and be the future container of Orochimaru. I didn't want to think about that now though.

Sasuke's left hand fingers tugged at the zipper of my jacket, unzipping so quickly the thing nearly came off its track. Luckily for him, it didn't, but instead came free. The fabric parted to reveal the mass of tan skin that molded round muscles and bone shaping my body. I decided to skip the undergarments earlier when dressing for this occasion.

His right hand's thumb caressed my left cheek ever so slightly with a back and forth motion as his lips parted, and his tongue slipped out to lave at my bottom lip. I opened my mouth further, inviting him. He seemed to care little about what I wanted, and stuck to what he had in mind. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, and forward to bite at the sensitive flesh of my neck. Thank goodness my jacket had a high collar to cover such things…

The right hand covering the left side of my jaw moved lower and gripped my shoulder pushing me harder against the tree. I grimaced, but made a noise of approval when Sasuke sucked on a particularly sensitive spot that he knew guaranteed to get me completely stiff. He bit the spot, and his right hand trailed further down instead of gripping my shoulder, its fingers rubbed ever so softly against the erect length that was visibly pronounced through the cotton of my bright orange pants.

I'd idled for too long… I was deterred no more as my left hand grasped the end of lavender rope tied around Sasuke's middle. I yanked hard divesting Sasuke of the hideous thing. It fell to the ground, and from my hands as he decided to kneel in front of me. Both of his hands worked on my pants that he knew so well, and yanked them to my ankles. My erection tilted up and down from the force that Sasuke used to pull my pants off.

He looked up to me, watching, to see what I would do. I stared back, waiting with my body exposed to him. He stood, looked me dead in the face and said, "Undress me."

I smirked at him, "Not until I get a kiss."

Slowly he moved forward ever closer to his target. Then, when he was an inch away, he jerked his head up to catch my lips with his in a violent kiss. My lips parted further than before, and Sasuke's tongue slid into my mouth effortlessly. His tongue melded with mine gentler than I had expected from the initiation of the kiss. Our saliva blended together in my mouth, but the feelings Sasuke created from the kiss were short lived as he retracted his tongue and his body. He waited.

I shucked my jacket off by the tree I leaned on. I, then kicked my shoes and pants off quickly, and turned my attention to Sasuke. My sure hands touched the pale skin of Sasuke's collarbones, and slid the material of his shirt that hung on his shoulders under my fingers to slide it from his body. The fabric floated to the ground behind him.

The pants he wore were more difficult to remove, but I knew it was possible. I kneeled in front of Sasuke, and with deft fingers I undid his pants. They slid down his creamy thighs, revealing an erection that rivaled my own. He made no move to step out of his pants, instead his right hand shot out grabbing a hand full of blonde hair.

My face was so close…

My scalp was starting to protest the rough treatment Sasuke used to gain my attention.

"Suck," he ordered. His left hand curled around the base of his arousal and guided my head as I opened my mouth to receive him.

He grunted as I began working my mouth over him, looking up and watching his reactions as I did so. I pulled back after bobbing my head for a moment to flick my tongue over the apex licking the bead of precum that oozed there. This caused a nearly inaudible noise to resound in Sasuke's throat as he bit back what ever sound I caused him to make. I smiled victorious that I made him make a noise, but he pushed me away and seized my hitai-ate pulling it from my head. He threw it by the pile of clothes that I left by the tree I was pressed up against moments earlier.

I frowned, and he scowled. He ruffled my hair, and the scowl turned into a small smile, "Hands and knees."

I turned away from him planting the palms of my hands into the dirt of the forest floor. Sasuke sank to his knees behind me, and knead my ass cheeks with both hands. The long slow massaging movements his hands provided soothed, but did not quell any desire. It instead inflamed my body. That single contact from Sasuke was enough to make me burn with need.

"Please…" I heard myself say.

Sasuke paused, then a finger pushed against my rear opening with some slick substance that I knew not the name. He slicked my insides with the lubricating substance and added another finger to probe my insides. After long moments he added another, my eyes narrowed at the speed which he was traveling with the situation. I rocked my hips backward onto his fingers impaling myself. I thought I heard a light chuckle as he stilled my hips and extracted his fingers, but I could have been wrong.

I glanced over my shoulder to see what was taking Sasuke so long, but then he was pushing into my body, his hands pulling my hips to meet him. I turned forward eyes wide with my mouth open as if a silent moan were escaping. Panting as he pushed slowly into me, I decided that patience wasn't one of my strongest attributes.

Pushing backward I managed to take Sasuke in to the hilt. I rocked forward and he stilled. I rocked backward and that elicited a groan. I smiled to myself and continued with this rocking back and forth rhythm until he seized my hips. Taking control once again he thrust into me continually at fast pace.

My eyes widened, "R-right there!"

Sasuke thrust deep and hard into me the same way over and over filling my body with pleasure that coursed my insides. My inner muscles clamped around Sasuke as the pleasure increased with each additional plunge into me causing a throaty groan to escape through his parted lips. Our breathing was uneven and shallow as Sasuke thrust once more then came inside me, rocking in and out with each surge of cum that spurt forth.

His right hand rubbed my lower back appreciatively as he pulled out his softening arousal giving it a few strokes with his left hand before letting it fall to its pre-arousal state. That same hand that rubbed my back caught my left hip, and pushed me over on my side. I fell to my back knowing that Sasuke would now take care of me.

Bending forward his mouth caught my erection. He sucked and swirled his tongue quickly. His right hand gripped the base of my shaft and pumped while he bobbed a few seconds then sucked on the tip. I groaned loudly watching his display coming ever closer to orgasm.

His ebony eyes caught mine when he knew I was drawing near. Sasuke's eyes seemed to be willing me to cum, and with one last gasp of breath I came. I gushed a stream of creamy white semen that Sasuke caught most of in his awaiting mouth. The rest dripped off his chin and landed on the soft blonde tuft just above my erection that now was returning to a flaccid position between my thighs.

Sasuke gave me a few quick pumps of his hand, then crawled on top of me. He nuzzled my cheek and lay on me. I blinked sleepily at him.

"If only this weren't…" I trailed off leaving the sentence unfinished.

"…all in your head?" Sasuke finished.

I blinked and Sasuke was no longer there. We weren't naked in the forest just outside of Konoha, laying together in the dirt after hot steamy sex. I frowned realizing it was another one of those dreams…and my sheets were soiled with the evidence to prove it.

"Damn puberty!" I shouted flinging the wet sheets away from my body.

AN: One-shot that I wanted to be sweet and sensual, but it didn't turn out that way…meh. Maybe next time. BTW I'm fascinated with dreams, maybe because I have a lot of them…very vivid too. O.o


End file.
